Oh, Peculiarity
by Etimire T
Summary: "I'd rather you not shoot me but I'm mostly certain that my superior biology will take care of any damage you think that might do." Loki squinted at the boy. "What's your name?" "Cisco Ramon." Pre-Thor/Flash crossover
_**AN: Hello! Here is a Loki/Cisco Ramon (from the Flash) crossover. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Oh, Peculiarity**

Loki was going to kill him. Well, to be honest, his 'killing' would probably involve drugging the idiot and watching Thor humiliate himself.

A truth serum would be satisfying…

Loki shook his head. Either way, the prick deserved some form of punishment because one does not simply fire a malfunctioning portal gun at one's younger brother, confident that it is entirely nonoperational.

Idiot.

And now he was stuck here, in this busy realm, and it was snowing, and Loki was in loose summer clothes.

He shivered.

At least, he wasn't wearing armor. That might have been a bit conspicuous.

Loki wrapped his arms around himself and took in the emptying park. The snow fell softly around him and the few nighttime stragglers that there were-were on their way home. Midgardian devices honked at each other, slushing through the ice. Their tall, gray buildings surrounded the park.

This was definitely Midgard.

And it most definitely was not.

It was the smallest shift, like playing a song in a different key. The same song but… not.

Rubbing his hands up and down his arms, Loki hardly left footprints as he walked across the snow. No one had appeared to notice his arrival through the portal.

Then again, humans always were a non-observant folk. "Pardon me," he asked a woman passing by, "Could you tell me what realm this is?"

The woman raised her eyebrows and scurried away, tucking her chin into her chest against the cold.

"Oh, thank you," Loki muttered. "That was so very helpful."

Maybe it was the light. Was it different here?

How?

And where the heck was Thor? He should have found him by this point.

Running a hand nervously across the back of his neck, Loki pulled out onto the road. At least, it appeared to be a road. It looked similar to the ones in Asgard. Unfortunately, unlike what Loki was familiar with, the metal carriages did not stop as calmly as they did in his realm. Perhaps it was because these carriages were much faster than horses. A few screeched to a halt, barely missing him, and Loki observed the drivers' red faces calmly. No need to get worked up, he thought.

"What on Earth are you doing? Get out of the road!"

Earth. This was Earth. Midgard, then. But at the same time, Loki could feel in the pit of his stomach the twinge of displacement. Something was off here. Rolling his eyes at the irate drivers, Loki crossed the rest of the way and watched in bemusement as the drivers muttered to each other and spun back into the flow. Humans were strange creatures.

Crossing his arms and tucking his fingers into his armpits to warm them, Loki put his head down and walked steadily down the road. Fine. If Thor was going to take his sweet time, he might as well find somewhere warm to wait.

Or better yet, figure out how to get back on his own.

Loki smirked, imagining Thor's face as he calmly strode into the room. "Did you miss me?"

Oh, that was too good to be passed by.

Forget waiting for Thor, he'd figure this out by himself.

It was then that he felt something even stranger than the displacement.

Someone was watching him. Loki paused and drew back from the sidewalk so that his back rested against a brick wall. It was scratchy and cold, and he could feel it through his light shirt.

Carefully, Loki closed his eyes. Where are you, he thought?

It felt like magic, the probing, wobbly consciousness bubbling around him. A Sight? Probably. But just like everything else, the magic was different from anything he had encountered before.

And when it came to magic, Loki had encountered a lot. Focusing on the consciousness, Loki grabbed hold of its trace with his mind and pushed off the wall. Gottcha.

Now he'd just follow the magic back to wherever it came from. The magic did not feel malevolent, on the contrary, it was quite afraid. The magic writhed in his grasp but Loki was far too strong for it to escape. Pausing to concentrate, Loki hushed it and continued following the trail like a bloodhound.

He wished, as he crossed the road, ignoring the numerous carriages, that it was possible to speak to the consciousness, reassure it that he wasn't going to hurt him or her.

As it was, he held his grip on it tightly, but not tight enough that it was painful.

After dodging several carriages, running into several Midgardians, and hopping over a fence (what was the point of a fence if you could jump over it so easy? Loki found himself in front of a large circular building. Curiously he glanced up at the sign above him. If he had been Thor, he would not have been able to read the odd human dictation.

But he was Loki, and if he couldn't beat anyone with a sword, he'd do it with words.

"Star Labs," Loki murmured to himself. What was a _lab_? Some form of a healing room? The consciousness he was trailing grew restless, more panicked now, and with an eye roll, Loki let it go. Immediately it zipped back to its owner. Hands in his pockets, Loki focused his magic once more and teleported into the building, following the consciousness. He opened his eyes to a dully lit room filled with Midgardian devices. _Technology,_ he remembered.

The first thing he heard was a series of curses.

"Holy frigging-" The voice stopped, and Loki turned on his heels, an eyebrow raised.

He crossed his arms, amused. "I'd suggest knowing what you're doing before spying on someone like me." Finally, Loki located the owner of the magic he'd felt. There was no one else in the building but them.

A shiver of surprise lit Loki's eyes. It was a boy. A mortal. It had been strong magic too. Since when did mortals have the ability to wield such a talent?

The boy had shoulder length black hair and held some sort of weapon in his hands. His eyes were wide and dark. The weapon: a gun, probably. Loki reasoned it was not the usual human type, given the wafts of cold air emanating from it.

"Fascinating," he murmured, opening his arms palm outward. "Well? Go ahead then."

The boy blinked. Hesitated. "You're asking me to shoot you?"

"I'd rather you not, but I'm mostly certain that my superior biology will take care of any damage you think that might do. Then again, there's also a good chance the gun will turn me into an ice cube, and where will we be then?"

The boy clenched his jaw, and Loki knew the boy wouldn't fire. Instead, he spoke. "First explain how you did that. I was… experimenting. No one else ever sees me."

Loki feigned innocence. "Sorry, how did I do _what_?"

The boy didn't seem to have the words to explain himself. He flapped one of his hands in the air helplessly and finally shoved it down again in irritation. Poor thing, Loki thought sarcastically. "I take it you mean, how did I hold your consciousness? I did it quite simply. But you wouldn't understand."

The boy's face morphed into slight irritation. "Who are you?" he asked sharply. "And how the heck did you get in here anyway? What do you want?"

"That was, at least, three questions and you expect me to answer them all while staring down the barrel of a gun."

Slowly, the boy's weapon began to lower. "I didn't mean to spy on you. Sometimes things just…" He trailed off, and Loki didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence understand. The boy's pained eyes spoke enough. How much had this Midgardian seen? With a roll of his eyes, the boy clanked down the weapon on a desk. "Forget it. And I thought this was going to be an easy night. Look, you make one wrong move, and I'll calling my friend. Believe me, he will knock the crap out of you."

"Is that so?" Loki crossed his arms and sat back against one of the desks. They were silence for a moment, and then Loki sighed. "Well then, this has all been absorbing, but I need a way back into my realm, and it is not likely Thor will find the ruddy 'on' button anytime soon." He pinched between his eyes, sensing the growing headache. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I think I'll just figure out a way back like I-"

"Wait." The boy stepped forward, and Loki paused.

"What?"

"Did you say, _Thor_?"

Loki cocked his head. So the pompous idiot was known in this realm as well. Oh, joy. "Yes." he said slowly. He didn't want the little mortal misunderstanding him. "My brother. Thor."

A growing excitement filtered through the boy's eyes. "The Norse god?"

Now where did _that_ come from? Loki snorted. "He's hardly a god, although he likes to think he is. Why is this important?"

"Why is it important?!" he parroted. The young man was getting worked up now, bouncing slightly from foot to foot. But suddenly he stopped. "There's not really Norse gods. That's ridiculous."

Loki shrugged, conceding nothing. He changed the subject smoothly. "What's more important is _who are you?_ Mortals don't wield magic."

The boy blinked. "It's not magic. There was an explosion a while back which altered some people's genes. It may seem like magic, but it's not. It's science."

"Science _is_ magic. Your science is just extremely… What's the word? Oh yes. Primitive." Loki spun away and began walking around the room. He poked at a few items, turning them over in his hands. "So your genes have been altered, giving you the gift of Sight. Well, at least, it's interesting. You could be quite powerful if you knew what you were doing."

"The gift of Sight?"

"Do they teach you anything on this planet? Yes, the gift of Sight. You see visions? Things you don't want to see but do? Outside of time. Future, present, past."

The boy was very still. "How do you know that?"

"The magic has a familiar feel. I've heard of a few people who can do it. No, that's a lie. My mother can." Loki turned a glass orb which's purpose was beyond him, and placed it back on the desk. "I've tried my hand at it, but I'm much more proficient in illusions." Loki finally stopped in his curious walk and took a good look at the boy who stood stiffly in front of his desk. "What do they call you?" Loki asked.

"Cisco." Cisco's eyes were wary. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to demolish the universe," Loki muttered sarcastically. Cisco didn't seem to find this funny, and Loki had to resist rolling his eyes. He sighed. "Truthfully, my brother is an idiot and accidentally trapped me here. I've got to figure out a way back."

"Your brother... who's the god of lightning and thunder and all..."

"Why do you keep going back to that?" Loki muttered, irritated. He turned toward the boy fully. "It's hardly relevant. He's Thor. My father is Odin. And I'm Loki. There. Has your curiosity been sated?"

Apparently not. Cisco's eyes went even rounder. "I thought you said you weren't evil!"

"Technically I never did." That was not _helping_ the situation, _Silver Tongue._ Sometimes he didn't know why he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "But that's beside the point. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Cisco snorted. "You expect me to believe the god of trickery and lies is honest."

Now it was Loki's turn to be surprised. "That is what I am known for? You lot need a refresher. I'm not evil. Although, more than half of what I say is usually not true. However, as if this moment, the truth is quite convenient."

Cisco glared at him. There was silence for a long beat.

"This is crazy. I still don't believe you're a god."

" _Annnnd_ here we are again. Do you usually circle your conversations like this? I'm _not_ a god. Neither is Thor. We die eventually. That rumor only began when Odin first traveled to Midgard. I'm just a heck of a lot stronger than you are, and to be honest, I'm considered rather pathetic in comparison to some of the other Asgardians." Loki smirked at this as if it didn't bother him. It did.

Cisco was silent again, his finger trailing on the desk thoughtfully. Suddenly he looked up. "You keep talking about realms. You said you needed to get back to your realm, right?"

Loki stepped forward. He was taller than the boy, but only by a bit. "Yes."

"Oh…" Cisco smiled in realization. "Oh, I get it. Parallel universe. No dur. That's why I saw you in the first place. I only see things from other universes. So that means you're from another universe. That is _so_ cool."

Loki wasn't sure what exactly 'cool' meant. Mortal slang. "I'm not from Midgard, or Earth, as you call it." he said slowly. "If that's what you mean."

"An alien then?" Cisco looked grinned. "An alien from another universe. Who calls himself Loki. Do you realize how amazing that is? And you just _waltzed_ in here."

Loki let the boy rant, standing in silence as Cisco hoped around the lab. "Can you fly?" he asked suddenly.

Loki blinked. "Um… no. Why would I be able to fly?"

"I dunno! Anything's possible!'

Alright. Enough of this. Loki pushed away from the desk he leaned against, and started toward a door leading deeper into the building. "Hey!" Cisco called. "Where are you going?"

Moving on. Loki pushed away from the desk he leaned against, and started toward a door leading deeper into the building. "Hey!" Cisco called. "Where are you going?"

"Hey!" Cisco called. "Where are you going?"

"I can feel the 'science' down here." he called sarcastically. "It's be easier to teleport across the border if I find a place where it's thin."

"That… makes sense." Cisco quickly padded after him. They went down a hall and a staircase until they stood before a locked metal door. Cisco's voice came tentatively from behind him, and Loki had to restrain himself from lashing out in irritation. The mortal had done nothing wrong. "So… are there Frost Giants too?"

"Hmm?" Loki looked away from the door. The strange difference was adamant here. If he teleported while within the room, Loki knew he would be spit out into his universe. He got the feeling that his being in this universe did not sit well. He felt a bit like a rubber band, stretched and stretched. With some prompting, he'd fall back in line with his reality.

Only now Loki realized he hadn't responded to Cisco's question. "Yes, yes. Frost giants. Dreadful creatures. Their skin is so cold you get frostbite just by their touch."

Cisco's eyebrows lifted. "That sounds… terrifying."

"Quite so." Loki knew the door was locked. Muttering under his breath, he felt it click open. Satisfied, he turned and entered the room, leaving a gaping Cisco in the doorway. "How- how did you do that?"

"I told you, I'm good with tricks and such."

"You mean magic."

"Precisely."

Loki walked toward the center of the room, where a circular arch was suspended. As he approached, the air in the arch rippled and folded in on itself. A gate.

Well. More like a wound. Loki had read of such injuries. Something catastrophic had happened in the universe, breaking down the walls of reality herself.

"I imagine you get all sorts of unfavorables through here. You really ought to patch this up." Loki feigned at poking the anomaly.

Cisco shifted his weight. "We're working on it. There's a man… Zoom. We've been trying to catch him."

Loki frowned. "What sort of name is _Zoom?_

Cisco snorted. "What kind of name is _Loki_?"

Loki smirked. "Touche." He flexed his fingers and idly peered into the wound marring the air. It rippled in fascinating complexity. "I find superior intelligence is quite useful when going against someone of superior strength," he murmured, about Zoom. "Have you thought of setting a trap?"

Cisco nodded. "We did. It didn't work. He didn't fall for it, and Barry almost died."

Who was Barry? Loki tutted softly. "Obviously, it wasn't a very clever trap." Turning, he clasped his hands behind his back. "Listen, I'm rather good- no, I'm an expert that traps. If you'd like some inspiration…" Loki moved his hand in a well-practiced way, and a small green coin appeared in his palm. _Showoff._ He flicked it to Cisco, who caught it clumsily. "I'd be happy to help. I haven't got anything better to do."

Cisco looked up at him with eyes an odd mixture of distrust and gratitude. He squinted at the coin. "What? Do I click my heels?"

Loki blinked, confused. "No. Why would you do that?"

"Nevermind. How does it work?"

"Flick it in the air until it lands on tails. A line will open up across the barriers, and I'll hear anything you say. Probably." He shrugged indifferently. "If I feel like listening."

Cisco gave him a withering look and tucked the coin into his pocket. "Well, thanks, I think."

Loki smirked. "Good luck, Mortal."

"Uh, yeah."

With that, Loki closed his eyes. He muttered the spell under his breath, an unusual, slippery thing, and fell into the wound.

To Cisco, it looked like he'd vanished in place.

For several seconds, there was complete silence. Finally, Cisco let out a strangled, half-laughing sort of sound.

"What the actual heck?" he whispered. Holding the coin between his thumb and forefinger, he lifted it to the light and pursed his lips. With a frown, he dropped it to his side. "No one is going to believe me."

* * *

Loki smirked, crossed his arms, and waited. The halls had wonderful echoing capabilities, and Thor's inability to whisper made it easy to listen.

"Loki?" A pause. "Loki, this is not in the least bit humorous. Come out."

But he wasn't going to come out. At least, not yet. He'd traveled back to his realm without mishap, and to his delight, only moments had passed.

Now here he was, his past self having just been skirted away.

"Bloody trickster," Thor muttered. "I _will_ tell Father."

What an idiot. Loki waited a moment and then stepped into the weapons room. And… now.

"Oh, that's smart, Thor," he quipped. "Tell him how you blasted me into some infernal version of Midgard and left me to fend for myself. I'd like to see how that would go."

Thor gave a satisfying start and spun around, shocked. The portal gun was still in his hand. "How- Where did you go?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder."

"But-"

Loki rolled his eyes and came closer. "Let's put this whole sequence of events in a box and bury it, yes?"

Thor frowned. His eyes glittered with suspicion. Loki did not forgive that easily. "How did you get home?"

Loki clapped a hand on Thor's shoulder. "You know that thing you neglect all the time? Yes? Well, I used it."

"What did you use?"

"My wits."

Thor shoved him without real irritation, a small smile tugging his lips. Exiting the chamber, he shut the door behind them. "You sure you're alright?"

"Peachy," Loki replied, deadpan. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, you do have somewhere to go, do you not?'

Thor thought for a moment and frowned. "Lessons," he hissed irritably. With a sigh, he started down the hall. "You coming?"

"I'll be around later."

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Thor jogged away, head held high, glad to have gotten away clean from his mistake. Loki stayed back in the shadows, suppressing his grin.

It was not until several hours had passed that Thor noticed his newly sprouted monkey tail.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you enjoyed this bit of fun! Please leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think :DD**_


End file.
